PROMISE
by lDHlHJ
Summary: HAEHYUK Vers / boyslove ff / oneshot / #haedae / no summary *maaf / review jusseyo / fantasy angst


-HaeHyuk-

-PROMISE (HaeHyuk Vers)-

1S

Warning : ini FF YAOI! Yang gak suka YAOI silakan keluar dari halaman ini. FF absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan **TYPOS** yang bertebaran.

.

.

.

Donghae, pemuda dengan wajah sangat tampan itu tersenyum melihat namja chingunya terlihat sangat _excited_ dengan selembar daftar belanjaan ditangan putihnya. Donghae sendiri mendorong trolinya pada sang kekasih saat pemuda manis itu terlihat bingung memilih daging.

"Ada apa Eunhyukie?"

"Engg, aku bingung bagaimana memilih daging yang segar" Eunghyuk menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang memilihnya" tawar Donghae. Donghae mengecek dan menciumi beberapa bungkus daging sebelum memilih salah satunya dan kemudian ia taruh di troli.

"Apa kau memilih daging yang benar Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk ragu.

"Tentu saja, aku seorang chef jika kau lupa" Donghae menyombongkan dirinya pada namja bersurai blonde halus disampingnya.

"Cih, sombong sekali. Kau kan baru saja lulus dari sekolah Chef mu jadi kau belum bisa di sebut Chef" Eunhyuk menggerutu sambil memberi tanda pada daftar belanjaan yang sudah di belinya.

"Eoh, begitukah? Lalu siapa yang selama ini merengek minta di masakan sesuatu" Donghae merangkul bahu kekasihnya.

"Bukan aku" Eunhyuk menggoyangkan bahunya untuk menjauhkan tangan Donghae.

"Lalu siapa yang berteriak senang dan memuji ku chef yang handal saat sudah kenyang" Donghae menaikan satu alis matanya menatap Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang kesal tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap kesal pada Donghae. Kemudian melengos melangkah kearah lain untuk mencari bahan lain yang akan mereka beli.

Pemuda kelahiran oktober itu terkekeh melihat namjachingunya yang mulai merajuk. "Dasar, heheh"

.

~PROMISE~

.

"Donghae~" Panggil Eunhyuk dengan nada manja. Kini mereka berada di kasir untuk membayar belanjaan mereka.

"_Nde_" Donghae menjawab sembari tangannya masih mengeluarkan belanjaan dari troli ke atas meja kasir.

"aku… bolehkah aku…" Eunhyuk terdengar ragu untuk mengatakan keinginannya.

"Kau ingin sesuatu? Katakan saja" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk, sayang.

"Jinjja?"

"Hmm" Eunhyuk langsung menghilang masuk kedalam salah satu lorong super market itu dan kembali lagi dengan seorang yang memakai seragam super market tersebut yang membawa banyak susu kotak stroberi kemudian menaruhnya di meja kasir..

"Cuma itu?" tanya Donghae yang diangguki senang oleh Eunhyuk. Donghae mengusak rambut blonde Eunhyuk karena gemas melihat tingkah lucunya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah memakai sabuk pengamanmu?" tanya Donghae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hyukie?" Donghae bingung saat Eunhyuk yang duduk disampingnya malah sibuk menghadap belakang dengan tangan menggapai-gapai plastik belanjaan yang berada dikursi belakang mobilnya.

"Ahh!" Donghae terus memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang sudah duduk kembali dengan benar di kursinya, ia tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk berhasil mengambil sebuah susu kotak stroberi dari belakang.

"kkk~" Donghae semakin terkekeh saat melihat namja chingunya yang terlihat sangat kesusahan untuk membuka susu kotak miliknya.

"Engh! Ck! aish" begitulah decakan-decakan yang Donghae dengar dari bibir mungil Eunhyuk.

"Sini, biar aku bantu" Donghae menyodorkan tangannya, tapi Eunhyuk menolak dengan menampik tangan Donghae.

"_Ani_!"

"Ayolah Hyuk, tanganmu masih belum sembuh, makanya kau sulit membukanya" Eunhyuk akhirnya menyerahkan susu kotaknya, tangan Eunhyuk memang belum sembuh dari cideranya saat latihan dance beberapa hari lalu.

"_Cha_, susu stroberi mu" Donghae memberikan susuk kotak yang sudah ia buka dengan mudah pada Eunhyuk yang menerimanya dengan senang dan langsung meminumnya. Tapi Eunhyuk kembali menghadap Donghae saat pemuda tampan itu tak juga melepaskan tatapannya dari Eunhyuk.

"_Wae_?" tanyan Eunhyuk bingung. Donghae menaikan alis matanya, "Heumh, ne. Gomawo Hae-ya" Ucap Eunhyuk dengan senyum dibibir kecilnya.

"Anak baik" Donghae menepuk kepala Eunhyuk.

"Ya! aku bukan anak kecil Hae. Berhenti melakukan itu padaku"

"Tapi bagiku kau adalah little monkey ku yang paling cute Hyukie-yah"

"Cih, dasar ikan amis jelek!"

"Aku juga mencintai mu Hyuk"

"Haish"

"Kita pulang sekarang?"

"Ne" Eunhyuk menjawab tanpa menoleh, kesal dikatai Donghae. Donghae menstarter mobilnya dan melajukannya dengan pelan.

.

~PROMISE~

.

Donghae membuka kan pintu mobil untuk Eunhyuk, lalu mereka masuk kedalam halaman kecil rumah Eunhyuk.

"Mampirlah dulu Hae, _Eomma_ bilang dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu"

"Jinjja?" Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah"

.

"Aaah, Donghae-ya~" sapa Wanita paruh baya—_Eomma_ Eunhyuk. Hubungan mereka memang sudah mendapat restu dari kedua belah pihak, dan hubungan mereka dengan orang tua mereka juga sudah tidak canggung lagi. Mengingat Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah menjalin hubungan dari mereka SMU.

"_Eomma_~ anakmu juga disini. Kenapa kau tidak menyapaku juga"

"Aissh, anak ini nakal sekali eoh" Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar itu.

"Masuklah. Bagaimana kabarmu Hae?"

"Aku baik _Eommonim_" jawab Donghae.

"Baguslah. Malam ini _Eomma_ memasak banyak kau harus makan disini _ara_?"

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan saja" Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae mengikuti _Eommanya_ ke ruang makan.

"Eoh, _Aboji_" Donghae langsung membungkuk hormat saat melihat ayah Eunhyuk sudah berada di kursi meja makan.

.

"_Mianhae_, ne. kalau masakannya sangat sederhana. Aku dengar kau baru saja lulus sekolah chef mu. Kau hebat Donghae" Puji Ibu Eunhyuk pada Donghae.

"Ah _ye_ terimakasih, dan masakan ini sangat enak _Eommoni_"

.

.

.

Makan malam sudah berakhir beberapa saat yang lalu kini Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang berada di ruang tamu rumah Eunhyuk, sementara kedua orang tua Eunhyuk tengan menonton acara tv keluarga.

"Eunhyukie~"

"Hmm"

"Kau ingat besok hari apa?"

"Tentu, Rabu kan?"

"Aish, yah! aku serius" Donghae mendelik kearah Eunhyuk.

"heheh, _Ne_. aku bercanda sayang~" ucap Eunhyuk manja.

"Eoh, tumben sekali kau memanggilku dengan semanis itu" Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Mata kecilnya menyiratkan protes. "Jadi, kau tidak mau aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak sayang~maafkan aku hm" Donghae meniru panggilan Eunhyuk, sehingga membuat pipi Eunhyuk merona merah jambu. "Jadi, kau ingat kan. Besok hari apa?"

"hm, hari ulang tahun mu"

"Dan?"

"Seperti biasa kita akan makan malam bersama, kan?" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Hmh" Donghae mengelus surai lembut Eunhyuk.

"Besok kita rayakan di apartemen mu yah?"

"_Ne_, aku menunggumu, jam 8 tepat kau harus sampai disana okay" Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Aku juga akan memasakan banyak makanan yang lezat untukmu" Ucap Donghae semangat.

"_Jinjja_? Benarkah kau akan memasakanku"

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau harus janji"

"_Mwonde_?" mata kecil Eunhyuk menatap serius pada mata teduh kekasihnya.

"Kau harus janji akan datang tepat waktu" ucap Donghae serius.

"Hoh, kau serius sekali Hae. Tapi, baiklah aku akan datang secepat yang aku bisa" Eunhyuk memperlihatkan senyum gusinya pada Donghae.

"Sekarang berikan hadiah ulang tahun ku" Donghae menunjuk bibirnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa? Yah! ulang tahunmu besok Hae!" Protes Eunhyuk.

"Lalu, apa salahnya kalau aku memintanya sekarang? Besok atau sekarang pun rasanya pasti sama saja. _Cha_, sekarang cium aku" keukeuh Donghae.

"Cih, bilang saja kau ingin merasakan bibirku ini. Dasar Donghaek!"

"Kkk~ kau yang lebih tau tentang aku Hyuk" Donghae menyempitkan jarak tubuhnya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Ya, mau apa kau? Disini ada orang tua ku Hae" Eunhyuk menahan pundak Donghae yang semakin dekat.

"Lalu apa peduliku. mereka sudah menerimaku untuk menjadi menantunya"

"Percaya diri sekali!"

"Memang. sekarang biarkan aku mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahunku"

"_Wait, wait_, Hae!" Eunhyuk mencengkeram pundak Donghae, wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi sekarang. Eunhyuk bahkan dapat merasakan nafas hangat Donghae mengenai wajahnya.

"Apa lagi eoh, diamlah biar aku yang melakukannya hm"

"Tapi Hae, ada—"

"Ssst, sekarang tutup matamu"

"Fuuuhh" Eunhyuk membuka bibirnya untuk protes, tapi tertahan saat Donghae dengan tiba-tiba meniup wajahnya sehingga membuat Eunhyuk diam dan menutup matanya.

Donghae tersenyum menang melihatnya, dia kemudian lebih mendekatakan bibirnya pada bibir Eunhyuk dan mencapainya.

'Chu~'

Eunhyuk hampir membuka matanya tapi ia cepat-cepat menutup matanya saat bibir hangat Donghae menjamah cherry miliknya.

Eunhyuk meremas pundak Donghae saat pemuda tampan itu melakukan hal lebih di bibirnya. Donghae menjamah bibir atas dan bawahnya dengan lembut namun sedikit memaksa. Seolah memperlihatkan siapa yang mendominasi dalam hubungan ini. Entah kenapa banyak orang diluar sana yang menyangka bahwa Eunhyuk yang mendominasi daripada Donghae. Ck, mereka hanya tidak tau saja betapa polosnya Hyukienya di banyak hal. Dan siapa yang suka merajuk di hubungannya, walaupun dalam hubungan ini Donghaelah yang paling sering cemburu.

Donghae menggigit bibir bawah Eunhyuk dan menariknya kebawah, membuat bibir cherry itu sedikit terbuka dan memudahkannya untuk melumat bibir bawah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sendiri yang semula hanya mengikuti alur ciuman Donghae, kini mulai membalas dengan melumat bibir atas Donghae.

Cukup lama mereka melakukan ciuman hangat itu, bahkan beberapa kali terdengar decakan bibir keduanya, hingga akhirnya suara 'plop' mengakhiri tautan kecil itu.

"Hh, hh, Terimakasih Eunhyukie~" Donghae membersihkan saliva yang berada di sekitar bibir Eunhyuk.

"Engh"

.

~PROMISE~

.

"Aku pulang dulu Hyuk~"

"_Ne_, kau sudah mengatakannya dari tadi tapi masih saja tidak memasuki mobilmu"

"hehe, Terimakasih atas hadiah ulang tahunku dan terimakasih sudah menemaniku 8 tahun ini"

"iya, iya. aku juga berterimakasih padamu. Tapi besok malam kau harus memasak makanan yang special untukku"

"Ne, dan kau juga harus berjanji besok jam delapan datang ke apartemen ku" _karena malam itu juga aku ingin melamarmu untuk menjadi pendampingku selamanya Eunhyuk-ah. _Lanjut Donghae dalam hati.

"Iya! dasar cerewet. Masuklah sebentar lagi hujan dan jalanan akan licin, kau harus hati-hati" ucap Eunhyuk penuh perhatian.

"Iya sayangku~" Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk erat, ia benar-benar menyayangi namja ini. Donghae kemudian Masuk kedalam mobilnya, setelah memakai sabuk pengamannya ia kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Tapi Donghae kembali menghadap Eunhyuk dan menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk mendekat kearahnya yang membuat badan Eunhyuk membungkuk.

"_Mwo_?"

'Cup'

"Saranghae _Eunhyukie_~" Ucapnya yang langsung membuat pipi Eunhyuk bersemu merah.

'Cup'

"_I_ _love_ _you_" Eunhyuk memegang kening dan pipinya yang mendapat kecupan sayang dari Donghae.

"_Nado_ _Saranghae_, Donghae-ya" jawabnya dengan malu.

.

~PROMISE~

.

Donghae sudah sampai dirumahnya beberapa menit lalu, dia kemudian merebahkan dirinya dan meraih ponselnya di saku. Beberapa saat kemudian, Donghae mengetikan nomer yang sudah ia hafal dan mendialnya.

'_Yoboseyo'_ Suara Eunhyuk terdengar dari seberang.

"_Yoboseyo_ Hyukie~"

'_Kau sudah sampai Hae?'_

"Ne"

'_lalu kenapa kau menghubungiku?'_

"Aku merindukanmu"

'_Eh, kita baru bertemu beberapa saat lalu Hae, kenapa kau cheesy sekali eoh,_ _hehe'_ Eunhyuk terkekeh di sebrang sana.

"Memangnya salah yah, kalau aku merindukan kekasihku?" tanya Donghae jujur.

"Ini sudah malam, kau tidurlah. Dan kau harus datang ke apartemenku besok malam. Kau sudah janji padaku"

'_iya, Hae. Aku sudah berjanji untuk makan malam bersamamu. kau tau sendiri aku bukan orang yang tak menepati janjinya'_

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu. Sekarang kau harus tidur. _Jaljayo_~"

'_Ne jaljayo, Aku mencintai mu Hae'_

"_Nado_ _saranghae_~ Hyukie~"

Klik

.

~PROMISE~

.

Donghae melirik ponsel yang dari tadi pagi tak ia buka. Ia membaca banyak pesan dan panggilan dari Eunhyuk dan beberapa pesan dari temannya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore, dan Donghae belum juga berniat membalas pesan ataupun telfon dari Eunhyuk.

Donghae terkekeh saat membaca sms paling terakhir yang Eunhyuk kirim. Bisa ia bayangkan betapa kesalnya Eunhyuk yang akan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengoceh tidak penting mengutuk dirinya. Donghae benar-benar bahagia melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya yang satu itu.

'**Lee Donghae, awas saja! Kau akan menerima pembalasanku nanti saat bertemu' **

Sekarang Donghae tengah sibuk memasak makanan special yang ia janjikan untuk Eunhyuk dengan bahan makanan yang sudah ia beli kemarin bersama Eunhyuk. Dia mengiris bahan makanan untuk di jadikan sup, ia juga memasak sup rumput laut, dan juga beberapa makanan berbahan daging dan sayur lainnya. Donghae juga menyiapkan minuman special untuk merayakan ulangtahunnya dan rencananya untuk melamar Eunhyuk malam ini.

.

Trek,

Donghae menaruh masakan terakhir di meja makannya yang sudah ia pindah kan sehingga menghadap balkon apartemennya yang memperlihatkan suasana malam Seoul, ia melihat jam tangannya sudah sudah menunjukan pukul setengah delapan. Hah, tak terasa dia sudah menghabiskan 2 jam lebih untuk menyiapkan makan malam special ini. Bahkan ia mengabaikan ponselnya yang berdering menandakan banyak pesan dan telfon, ia juga mengabaikan dering telfon rumahnya. Ia tahu itu pasti Eunhyuk, dan Donghae sengaja melakukan itu, karena ia ingin sekali melihat wajah cemberut kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan saat ia membuka apartemennya.

Dia kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan memakai pakaian yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Mematut dirinya di cermin untuk memastikan penampilannya. Huh! 10 menit lagi namjanya akan kesini, dan ia berdecak kagum dengan hasil kerjanya. Meja penuh dengan masakan dan beberapa lilin agar terlihat romantis.

.

~PROMISE~

.

Donghae berjalan mondar-mandir di depan apartemennya, menunggu kedatangan Eunhyuk. Ini sudah hampir satu jam dan Eunhyuk belum juga tiba disini. Donghae tanpa melihat pesan dan panggilan Eunhyuk langsung mengetikan nomer Eunhyuk dan mendialnya. Ia mendesah saat lagi-lagi panggilannya tak menerima jawaban dari Eunhyuk.

"Apa Eunhyuk marah, dan dia tidak jadi datang kemari?" cemas Donghae bertanya pada dirinya sendri.

"Aish Eunhyukie, jangan membuatku cemas eoh" ia kembali mendial nomer Eunhyuk, namun nihil.

Donghae berjalan mondar-mandir dan saat ia berbalik ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Eunhyuk yang sudah berada di hadapannya. Donghae segera mematikan panggilannya dan menyimpan ponsel itu ke dalam saku.

"Kau membuatku cemas Eunhyukie, kau darimana saja eoh?" cemas Donghae memegang pundak sempit Eunhyuk.

"_Mianhae_, jalanan macet"

"Lalu dimana ponselmu? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku? Dan kenapa rambutmu basah? Aish _kkaja_ masuk, kau harus mengeringkan badanmu dulu" sekitar 2 jam lalu memang hujan, namun sekarang sudah reda.

Eunhyuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi di dalam kamar Donghae, saat ia keluar penampilannya sudah lebih baik daripada penampilannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Jadi kenapa?" tanya Donghae

"Ponselku ketinggalan, dan ban taxi yang ku tumpangi pecah ditengah jalan, jadi aku berlari kesini. _Mianhae_ aku terlambat" ucap Eunhyuk pelan dengan menunduk tak berani menatap Donghae.

"_Gwaenchana_, yang penting kau sudah menepati janjimu untuk datang kesini, _Kkaja_ kita ke meja makan aku sudah memasakan banyak makanan lezat untuk mu " Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk ke meja makan yang sudah ia sulap sedemikian rupa.

Donghae tersenyum senang saat Eunhyuk menatap meja makannya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Usahanya berhasil! Membuat Eunhyuk terkesan. Donghae lalu menarik salah satu kursi untuk duduk Eunhyuk. dan dia sendiri duduk di seberang Eunhyuk menatap namja di hadapannya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Selamat ulang tahun Hae, terima kasih kau sudah terlahir didunia ini, terimakasih kau sudah menemaniku selama ini, aku harap kau akan selalu bahagia dengan atau tanpaku disisimu. Dan maaf hadiahmu…"

"Ssst… kau bicara apa eoh?" Donghae memotong ucapan Eunhyuk, kemudian tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya "Kehadiranmu disini malam ini, sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Aku mencintaimu Eunhyukie~" Donghae kembali memberikan senyumannya untuk Eunhyuk.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hae~" jawab Eunhyuk pelan, Donghae mengangguk lalu berdiri dan merogoh saku jasnya, bermaksud menjalankan rencananya mala mini. Namun telefon apartemennya berdering nyaring, hingga harus membuatnya menunda itu.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan menjawab telfon dulu" Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan. Setelah kepergian Donghae, Eunhyuk menitikan air matanya sedih, pipinya tak lagi bersemu, bibirnya yang tak lagi merekah kini bergetar penuh kesakitan. Memandang punggung kokoh Donghae dengan kedua manic sendunya.

"_Terimakasih, kau sudah memberik sedikit waktu untukku. Tuhan~" _ lirih Eunhyuk dalam hati.

.

~PROMISE~

.

"_Yoboseyo~"_

"…"

"…"

Bruk.

Donghae berlari menuju meja makannya,

Gagang telfon itu menggantung , suara wanita masih jelas terdengar dari sambungan telfon apartemennya.

.

"Hyukie~" Donghae memanggil kekasihnya dengan suara penuh harap, berharap apa yang baru saja didengarnya hanya kejutan untuk ulang tahunnya malam ini. Eunhyuk sedang mengerjainya kan?

"Eunhyukie~ sayang~" ia tak lagi melihat Eunhyuk di kursi yang tadi Eunhyuk duduki.

Donghae berlari kearah balkon. Kosong, ia tidak melihat Eunhyuk di balkon. Dia berlari kearah kamarnya, kosong. Bahkan bayangan Eunhyuk pun tak ada disini. Dia tak melihat Eunhyuk dimana pun. Wajah tampan yang beberapa saat lalu berseri senang itu kini sontak berubah pucat, saat mengetahui kenyataan yang baru saja didapatnya.

.

~PROMISE~

.

"Seseorang menikam dada dan perut Eunhyuk saat dia sedang menanti taxi huhuhuks" ujar wanita paruh baya itu didekapan suaminya.

"Tapi barang-barangnya selamat, huks" lanjutnya menatap pria tampan didepannya.

"Kemungkinan, orang itu bermaksud merebut barang yang Eunhyuk bawa huhuks, tapi Eunhyuk mengejarnya dan melawannya hingga akhirnya orang itu melakukannya pada Uri Eunhyuk, huks"

"Eunhyuk ku yang malang… aegy ku yang malang hkshks"

"Eommonim, bisakah aku melihat barang-barang Eunhyuk" Pinta Donghae menekan suaranya yang parau karena menahan tangis, mata teduhnya terlihat sendu menatap sepasang suami-istri didepannya.

.

Donghae membukanya, dia melihatnya dengan tatapan kosong. Sebuah topi chef dan apron putih dengan garis biru ditepinya, nama 'Lee Donghae' tercetak jelas di sisi bawahnya. Juga sepucuk kartu ucapan ulang tahun untuknya. Donghae tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Ia kemudian menangis keras mendekap topi dan apron tersebut.

"Eunhyukie… huhuhu"

.

~PROMISE~

.

Pemakaman Eunhyuk sudah selesai beberapa jam lalu, Donghae sudah kembali ke apartemennya. Dia menatap apartemennya yang terasa kosong. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Melihat ranjangnya yang masih berantakan. Disana juga terldapat apron dan topi chef pemberian Eunhyuk untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"Hyukie~" lirihnya memanggil nama sang kekasih.

Ponsel Donghae berdering, lalu ia menjawab panggilan dari orang tuanya yang turut bersedih dan tidak bisa mendatangi pemakaman Eunhyuk hari ini. Donghae kemudian memutuskan panggilannya. Dan mengutak-atik ponselnya. Ia baru sadar belum membuka ponselnya dari kemarin.

Membaca pesan yang sebagian besar berisi ucapan bela sungkawa dan dia juga akhirnya membaca pesan yang dikirmkan Eunhyuk untuknya.

Ia membuka pesan itu dari atas.

'**Hae, **_**mianhae**_**. **_**Saranghae'**_

'**Hae, tolong aku! :'('**

Deg

'**Hae, kau dimana?'**

Jantung Donghae berdebar keras saat membaca pesan-pesan tersebut. Ia kemudian menscroll kebawah pesan dari Eunhyuk dan membaca pesan-pesan tersebut dari bawah.

'**Hae, kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku :3'**

'**Awas saja kau!'**

'**Baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang!'**

'**Kau menyebalkan!'**

'**Bersiap-siaplah untuk menerima pembalasanku karena tak membalasa pesanku dari tadi pagi'**

'**Aku membencimu Lee Donghaek! Tapi aku juga mencintaimu, bagaimana ini? Aish!'**

.

'**Hae, ada seseorang yang melihatku terus. Mungkin dia menyukaiku haha. Kau tidak cemburu?'**

'**Hae kau tidak cemburu eoh, baiklah!'**

'**Hae! dia menatapku terus'**

'**Hae apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku mulai takut'**

'**Hae bisakah kau menyusulku di halte yang tak jauh dari kampusku? Hae jawab pesanku!'**

'**Tidak ada taxi, bagaimana ini. Sebentar lagi hujan'**

'**Hae, sekarang aku benar-benar merasa takut, tidak bisakah kau kesini?'**

'**Orang itu mendekatiku, bagaimana ini'**

'**Hae, kenapa kau tak menjawab telfonku? Aku tidak sedang berpura-pura'**

'**Tolong kesini Hae!'**

.

.

.

Air mata Donghae menganak sungai, ia tidak lagi peduli dengan kata-kata 'Anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis' persetan dengan kata-kata tersebut, Donghae tidak bisa lagi menahan sesak di dadanya, menahan rasa penyesalan. Donghae tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Eunhyuk saat itu, Eunhyuknya pasti sangat ketakutan, Eunhyuknya pasti kesakitan saat pisau itu mengoyak perut dan dadanya. Kenapa Eunhyuknya sangat malang. Kenapa kekasihnya harus mengalami hal itu.

_Mianhae Eunhyukie, mianhae, mianhae~_ maafkan aku… ia sangat menyesal karena mengabaikan pesan Eunhyuk saat itu, andai saja ia membukanya mungkin tidak akan berakhir setragis ini. Mungkin Eunhyuknya masih disini bersamanya.

"Maafkan aku Eunhyukie, aku menyesal maaf, aku mencintaimu Hyuk, tidak bisakah kau kembali padaku? Aku memang bodoh Hyuk… huks, maaf atas kebodohanku" tangis Donghae penuh penyesalan.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang~ huhuks"

.

~PROMISE~

.

Meskipun Donghae tau raga Eunhyuk tak pernah datang malam itu…

tapi dengan kehendak Tuhan, jiwa Eunhyuk datang untuk menemuinya…

Terimakasih Tuhan…

dan satu lagi yang ia tau…

Eunhyuknya menepati janjinya untuk datang malam itu…

'_Aku sudah berjanji untuk makan malam bersamamu. kau tau sendiri aku bukan orang yang tak menepati janjinya'_

"Nde Hyukie, aku tahu, aku percaya padamu. _Mianhae_, _saranghae_ _Eunhyukie_…."

.

.

-end-

.

.

Semoga kerasa yah angstnya… oh ya ini sebenarnya ff lamaku yang aku buat versi HaeHyuk.

Curhat sedikit boleh yah, sebenernya aku udah nyiapin ff spesial buat HaeDae, dan niatnya mau ngelanjutin buat endingnya pas selasa kemarin, tapi selasa kemarin bener-bener hari yang paling buruk bagi saya sampe saya gak berminat lagi buat lanjutin tu OS spesial, iykwim… kalo saya jelasin pun nnti takutnya itu bakal lebih panjang dr ffnya :'(

Jadilah saya post ff angst lama ini, yang gak beda jauh dengan perasaan saya saat ini. T_T

Maaf beribu maaf buat beberapa reader, dan maaf juga buat seluruh haehyukshipper yang baca ff ini…

Oh ya, ff ini juga sekalian buat ajang pamitan saya, karena saya mau hiatus dulu dan fokus ngerjain tugas kuliah saya untuk (sebagai) syarat kelulusan saya. #deepbows mohon doa'nya semua… dan makasih banyak, sebanyak banyaknya buat yang selama ini udah ninggalin jejak buat saya, karena tanpa kalian tau, komentar kalian itu seperti vitamin buat saya agar tetep semangat lanjutin ff-ff saya… :') #hug

Aku menyayangi kalian…

Dan yang terakhir… ReviewJusseyo~

.

.


End file.
